


One of the Regulars

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Y/n moves in with her Granpa, Pop Tate and becomes intrigued by a beanie wearing customer at his diner.





	One of the Regulars

'The Town with Pep.’ I read out loud as we drove past the worn out sign.

‘Well it used to be.’ My Grandpa replied to me, raising his eyebrows. We were entering my new home, Riverdale. My parents were constantly travelling for work, they wanted stability for me so they decided to send me to live with my Grandpa. Out of all our family, Grandpa Pop was my favourite. He was kind and funny plus he owned a really cool diner.

We pulled up to a pastel blue house.

‘Well I guess this is home sweet home then.’ I announced. Grandpa looked at me warmly.

‘Anything you need to make this feel like home, you let me know.’ I smiled at his generosity. We got out the car and grabbed my belongings from the trunk, and walked into the cute little house. The furnishings were just as I remembered when I visited as a kid. I could feel my previous nerves start to dissolve, I was going to make this move work.

‘I’m really sorry to do this y/n but I have to get back work, make yourself at home and I’ll be back as soon as I can.’ Pop told me, glancing up from his cell phone.

‘No worries, but bring me back a burger? I’ve been dreaming of one since the flight in.’ I cheekily asked. Pop chuckled at me.

‘Of course, now no getting into trouble. See you later.’ He was out the door in seconds.

* * *

I’d been in Riverdale for around a month and had finally settled into a routine. I’d made friends at school and got a place on the cheer squad despite the picky captain Cheryl Blossom. I could walk around the halls without new girl nerves and occasionally greet a friendly face like Betty Cooper who had shown me around on my first day. After school, I’d hang out at my Grandpa’s diner, doing homework, people watching or taking on the occasional shift.

I’d got to know the regular customers, giving them a little smile or nod whenever they entered the diner but one boy was never keen on my friendliness. He trudged in most nights, shoulders hunched and headphones on. He wore lots of dark layers and his jet black hair was constantly covered by a peculiar crown shaped beanie. The back booth was his favourite spot, his fingers furiously typed away at a laptop and occasionally stopped for a cup of coffee or food. There was something about him I couldn’t find the word for, every time he came in, I’d look for new details. I was a sucker for a mystery and he was the first one I’d come across in Riverdale. I was determined to solve it.

* * *

It was a Friday night and the diner was quiet. There was a football game at school but thanks to a twisted ankle, there was no cheering for me tonight. I decided to do homework at the diner instead, taking a seat at the cash register and making small talk with my Grandpa and the staff between Math questions. Right about his usual time, the doorbell jingled and the beanie headed boy walked in.

‘Usual?’ Pop called to him, the boy just nodded back. He glanced to me for a second and walked to his booth.

‘Grandpa, who is that guy?’ I asked innocently.

‘I was waiting for you to ask. I see how you stare at him.’ I scowled at him and he let out a hearty laugh. I loved Grandpa Pop but he was a little old fashioned.

‘That’s Jughead, he’s been one of the regulars for a year or so now. He must be about your age. Have you not seen him at school?’

‘Only a little.’ I caught glimpses of him, he was mostly on his own but occasionally I’d seen him hang around with Archie Andrews, the upcoming football star that pretty much every girl apart from me drooled over. The red head wasn’t really my type. They looked like polar opposites together but from what I’d heard at school, they’d been friends since childhood.

‘Go talk to him, he looks scary but I can promise you he won’t bite.’ Grandpa smiled encouragingly at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

‘Suppose it can’t hurt to make a friend. Can I get a strawberry milkshake when I’m back?’ I gazed at him with puppy dog eyes like I did when I was a kid.

‘Sure thing. Good luck.’ I hopped off the stool and limped along to Jughead’s booth.

‘Mind if I sit?’ His eyes didn’t lift from his laptop.

‘Go for it.’ He replied in a lifeless tone.

‘I’m y/n by the way. You’re Jughead, right?’

‘Yup. Before you say anything, I know it’s a weird name.’ I let out a breathy laugh.

‘I was actually going to say it’s pretty cool. At least nobody else has it.’ That got his attention, he folded down his laptop and looked at me directly for the first time. His eyes pierced into mine, I felt him analysing me. I gave him a soft grin, trying to not give away that my heart was practically having palpitations. I couldn’t explain what he was doing to me. His expressionless face turned to a slight smirk.

‘Thanks. You moved here not that long ago right?’

‘Yeah. Pop is my-’

‘-Grandfather. I guessed.’ I nodded back at him, his smirk grew into a grin as he gloated.

‘Alright, don’t get too cocky.’

‘Can’t help it, I like to consider myself a bit of a detective.’ I raised my eyebrows at him, leaning on the table with my elbows and edging in closer.

‘Oh yeah, me too. I love a good mystery.’ He raised an eyebrow at me and leaned in closer too. We stared at each other for a moment, both feeling the flirty tension in the air. A couple of milkshakes were suddenly laid in front of us, taking us both aback. I looked up to see my Grandpa’s smug smiling face.

‘You better be getting along with my Granddaughter Jughead.’ He jested. I glared at the table, feeling a blush across my cheeks. Jughead just chuckled, I could feel his eyes still on me.

‘Of course. Maybe a little too well.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.
> 
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
